1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a plotter having an attached paper cutter, and more particularly to such a plotter having an adjustment circuit for shifting plot data (such as a diagram or graph) uniformly inside a print region of the paper such that the print region is not cut upon output.
2. Description of Related Art
In conventional plotters having a paper cutter fixed to a main body for cutting the paper upon output, it is often necessary to adjust the print region (in which the plot data is printed) towards or away from the output direction of the paper to avoid cutting through the print region upon output of the paper. In the past, the position of the print region has been shifted by converting the original plot data by a user-input shift value. The conversion calculations were performed in an appropriately programmed conversion unit which converted the original plot data into raster scan data and performed the shift function by applying the input shift value to the plot data. If the amount of plot data was great in such a plotter, then calculation of the converted and shifted raster data required a substantial amount of time, since the conversion was done by a software program. Further, the conversion unit was also used to control the plotter printing unit. Therefore, processing speed of the overall system dropped when the plot data to be printed was great and therefore the calculation load of the conversion unit was increased.